


Hope's Guilt

by hopanrelated (devilishangel)



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Illusions, Light Angst, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-13 08:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilishangel/pseuds/hopanrelated
Summary: A story about Hope and how she deals with the guilt of leaving Ryan Clarke in Malivore.Hint: she deals with the guilt by being her normal self and trying to find a way to fix her mistake ─ aka the story of Hope Mikaelson trying to get Ryan Clarke out of the hell that is Malivore.(Not canon compliant - Ryan Clarke was NOT released by Malivore at the end of episode one)





	1. Chapter 1

Hope shouldn't feel regretful.

She had done what she had to in order to get back to her friends. And it wasn't like Ryan Clarke would have done anything differently if their situation had been reserved- he had said so himself.

Yet Hope couldn't stop that damned feeling of guilt eating away at her, the memory of Ryan pleading for her not to abbandon him rushing through her head every night when she tried to rest.

It was slowly driving her mad, haunting her when she should be focusing on other problems- God only knows Hope has had plenty of issues since she escaped Malivore.

Even tonight as she sat all alone in a cheap motel room Hope's mind couldn't help but wander if perhaps she could have done things differently that day.

Taking a long gulp from the bottle of bourboun she had stolen from Alaric's office / he should really keep his alcohol hidden better with all the students running around / seemed to only help so much. With a deep sigh the youngest Mikaelson grabbed the magical crystal- the same one Lizzie had given her less then a week before Hope jumped into Malivore, with strange determination she placed the object in front of her and murmured a spell to make it work.

Only a few moments passed before an illusion of Ryan Clarke appeared next to her, dressed in the same suit her had been wearing when she last saw him.

Almost a full minutes passed in silence, neither of them willing or perhaps / in hope's case / brave enough to start.

The illusion of Ryan barely payed her any attention, glancing around the room with barely hidden amusement. Finally Hope appeared to have had enough, breaking the silence with an akward "Hi?".

This seemed to get Ryan's atention because he finally turned to face her, one of his eyebrows raised while his amusement only grew. "Really? That's all you have to say to me, 'hi'?"

He snorted, a noise Hope would have never associated with him- except he was a part of her subconcious which meant she clearly did associate it with him.

"Could you at least pretend not to enjoy my missery so much?" The tribrid snapped, suddenly regretful she had even tried something this foolish. What the hell had she been expecting?

With a huff she started reaching for the crystal, ready to break the spell. But for whatever reason he seemed to notice, placing his hands in front of him in a peaceful gesture.

"Fine, fine, I'll stop." His facial expression instantly went from amused to serious, though it didn't stop him from scoffing under his breath,

"Take all the fun out of this for me, why don't you?"

Hope rolled her eyes but otherwise ignored his dramatics, moving once again away from the crystal, instead taking another generous sip from the bottle next to her.

"Look I-" she hesitated, rubbing her aching temples, "I'm not sure why I wanted you here. I just can't seem to sleep, can't remember the last time I could. And I guess I was hoping if maybe I dealt with it- with you, maybe I would finally get some sort of peace you know?"

All through her speach she kept toying with her necklace, looking anywhere but at Ryan- embarresed by something but not quite sure what.

"Somehow I doubt that anything I could say would make you feel better Hope."

His response wasn't unkind but it wasn't exactly warm either, his arms crossed in front of his chest. "So go ahead and say whatever it is you've wanted to say." He added, making her glance up at him, a curious expression on her face.

"Well so much for hoping you could be a little helpful and less cryptic." She grumbled, using his earlier words against him.

He took a step foward, moving to sit on the bed next to her. "Guess I'm trying to stay in character, right? From what I can tell the real Ryan Clarke has never been particually helpful before either."

Her expression instantly turned from mild annoyance to full blown anger. "That's not true, he-"

she cut herself off, surprised by this sudden urge to defend him- something he seemed to notice, if his gleeful expresion was something to go by.

"Want to tell me why my words got you so bothered?"

"I'd prefer not to, thanks!"

Her voice was dry, but there seemed to be an undertone of uncertainty to her words.

"You know your unability to sleep could be a sing of guilt. I mean you did leave the real Ryan behind with only his father for company, something which he had made clear was worse then hell for him."

The fake Ryan offered, still a bit too smug for Hope's liking but apparently willing to let it go, for now.

"Please, he would have thrown me under a bus for a chance to get out of Malivore." The tribrid responded, getting defensive. "Besides none of this would be happening if he hadn't unlocked Malivore in the first place?"

She hadn't intended to make it a question, her own doubt obvious in her tone before she continued talking,

"And it's not like I can change anything! ... right?" Self-doubt filled her mind, worse then it had ever been in the past few weeks.

"You know what? This has been the exact opposite of helpful!"

He merely waved his hand at her words, not believing any of it for a second. "Or maybe this is exactly what you need to deal with to get pass your guilt?"

He shrugged his shoulders lightly, standing up once again, moving like he was preparing to leave. Hope immidiately noticed, jumping up from the bed, panicked.

"Where do you think you're going? I'm only more annoyed then I was when I started this whole mess. I still have no clue how to deal with any of it without going insane."

"Oh for the love of--"

he cut himself off before continuing,

"just think about your own words 'it's not like I can change anything'! Of course there is, you just need to take a moment and think about it, you are the all powerful tribrid right?"

There was an edge to his voice that she hadn't noticed before, but it made her listen to exactly what he was saying, her eyes lightening up as she finally figured what she needed to do.

"I get it now, I just need to get him out of there! Right? I'll find a way to get Ryan Clarke out of Malivore and then things can go back to normal. And I can finally get a minute of peace without feeling like the worst person ever."

She laughed, shaking her head lightly as if foolish for not realising such a simple solution earlier.

"That's not exactly what I-" he spoke up but was cut off by Hope, "thank you again, couldn't have come up with the solution without you." She grabbed the magical crystal, breaking the spell before he could cut her off again.

That night Hope Mikaelson had finally managed to get some rest, her mind full of ideas and plans instead of regret and guilt.


	2. Chapter 2

It had taken a while for Hope to realise she may have oversimplified the idea of getting Ryan Clarke out of Malivore.

In reality it was proving to be an impossible task, particularly due to her inability to research Malivore or the black magic that had created the golem.

Quite frankly the whole idea started to seem like it was doomed to fail without access to her aunt Freya's grimoires or any of the books at the Salvatore school. And even if the young Mikaelson had access to every spell book out there, it would still be quite difficult to find anything new seeing as not that many people even knew of Malivore's existence.

A displeased sigh escaped her lips as she realised almost three days had passed since the night she spoke to her subconscious' version of Ryan Clarke and she still had no idea where to even begin.

Of course she had a few ideas, like stealing some of her aunt's books or breaking into her old school, but most of them appeared to risky to even try. Her aunt had never been fond of strangers, and Hope was currently that- just a stranger. And with every teacher and student still on high alert because of Malivore's monsters it would be a suicide mission to even try and get in there, in either human or wolf form.

Taking all of that into consideration Hope was left with one rather pathetic idea, one that made her unpleased when she had only thought about it - going to New Orleans.

From what Hope had last heard the witch community was thriving in New Orleans, and the fact that most of the witches had associations to some of the oldest bloodlines could help greatly.

The thought of going back to the city made the tribrid freeze, yet it would appear it was her last option. With a heavy heart she packed up her belongings, which wasn't that much seeing as she had told Alaric to burn every single thing she owned.

Luckily she had been able to get her hands on a few things she had locked away, in places even Alaric had no idea existed at the school, the fact that classes hadn't yet started when she came out of Malivore and got her things was probably a huge reason Hope managed not to get caught.

Checking out of the motel proved to be more of a stuggle then she anticipated as the creepy old man behind the counter kept chatting her up, the whole exchange leaving Hope even more frustrated and highly dissapointed in the human race.

Because wow that guy seriously missed all of the signs, as if her impatient finger tapping or furious glare meant she wanted to continue talking.

Though it was a longest human interaction she has had in weeks, unless one counted using magic to talk to her own subconcious - which Hope did not.

As she arriwed at the bus station it proved she still had some luck as the next bus for New Orleans was supposed to get there in about ten minutes, making her sigh in relief as she would have had to wait four hours if she hadn't made it for that one.

_______ (Ryan's POV)________

Meanwhile in Malivore, Ryan Clarke paced, wandering aimlessly in the eternal darkness that was his father.

He had begged his father for mery, crying out, desperately seeking another chance only for the bastard to ignore him.

He couldn't tell how much time he spent humiliating himself, pretty sure he was just wasting his time pleading to someone who had never cared about him - not since the moment he realised Ryan was not the perfect son he had meant to create.

As more time passed Ryan's thoughts couldn't help but wander to Hope Mikaelson, the young tribrid - the only of her kind.

He wondered if leaving Malivore was everything she had hoped it would be, because it sure as hell hadn't been for him the last time his father let him go. That bitter part of him wished for nothing but missery for the youngest Mikaelson, for her to experience the same pain and dissapointment he had felt as she left him behind.

And yet another part of him, one that Ryan had faught so hard to keep burried over the years, couldn't help but hope she was alright out there.

"God I must be getting delusional." He spat out, his words nowhere near as convincing as he had intented them to be.

His voice echoed in the otherwise silent and endless space, most likely only heard by Malivore himself.

Curiously it seemed that things went back to normal quickly after Hope was expelled from Malivore, no more monsters just wandering around trying to murder him - his own hell back to what it had been the first time he had been stuck there, loneliness and utter isolation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There isn't any mention of Ryan Clarke in this chapter but he will be showing up soon. I do have some plans on how I intend to write this story, I just need to set up the plot. He should be out of Malivore in a couple of chapters and then we'll finally get some Hope/Ryan moments

The streets of New Orleans were just as Hope had remembered them, busy and crowded with tourists- the exact opposite of what she had gotten used to at Mystic Falls.

While everything looked the same as it had the last time she visited there was this strange feeling as she walked down the familiar area. In a way it was foreign for Hope to be moving down the French Quarter all on her own, all of the tourists around her doing nothing to make her feel any less lonely.

Quite the opposite actually, the endless chatter made her isolation appear so much more real.

One of her hands remained clenched around her bag as she noticed a group of vampires not too far away from where she was, their daylight rings making her uncomfortable.

The youngest Mikaelson had been taught from young age to blend into the crowds, because standing out would only draw attention and make her look like an easy target.

While the tribrid was far from an easy target to any vampire it probably wouldn't be a best idea to display any of her abilities unless it needed to be done. If she remembered anything about the New Orleans witch comunity it was their lack of trust in outsiders.

Meaning Hope would be forced to remain mysterious enough not to draw unwanted attention, while being open enough about her intentions to get any help from the witches.

During her bus ride Hope considered reaching out to aunt Davina, her uncle's fiance. The older witch had never hesitated to help Hope with anything the young tribrid needed, and her knowledge of magic only grew under Kol's ocasional tutoring.

Once again Hope had to remind herself that it could prove to be risky, Davina Claire had been paranoid enough- just like any future Mikaelson should be, neither her or Kol would be happy if a random witch showed up on their doorstep asking for help with dark magic.

With a shake of her head Hope continued moving towards a nearby motel, a brief glance to her watch made her aware it was almost 1 AM, though one wouldn't be able to tell how late it was with all the people and loud music.

After getting to the motel Hope had been forced to use a credit card given to her by her mother before she died- the tribrid's hidden cash not nearly enough for her to afford staying anywhere near the French Quarter.

The manager looked at her strangely but luckily chose not to comment, accepting the card with a grimace. She must have made quite the sight, an alone eighteen year old girl, dressed in the clothes she had been wearing for about a week, paying for a single room at a place that charged their rooms by an hour.

She probably looked like a runaway kid that had stolen her parents' credit card and ran off to party.

A relieved smile appeared on her face as she was handed the room keys, the man behind the counter wishing her a good night before she left.

It didn't take her long to find her room and the smell of sweat and cigarette smoke was enough to make her reconsider if the price had been worth it.

She quickly came to the answer that yes it was worth it.

While there were certainly nicer places around Hope was basically just a kid, with no ID and a credit card that wasn't in her name- luxury could not be a priority.

She placed her bag on the bed and pulled out a simple blank notebook and a pen, kicking of her knee lenght boots as she made herself comfortable.

With a sigh she started writing down all of the magic shops and tourist locations that came to mind, a plan forming in her mind.

She would wake up early in the morning tomorrow and then visit the shops, introducing herself as a young witch from the gemini coven- if anyone asked.

Hope knew just enough about the nearly extinct coven that she should hopefully be able to pass off as one of them, and their publicity should grant her the trust (or at least remove any suspicion) with the older and more knowing witches.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more chapters later on I just don't have an exact idea of how many right now. This was an idea that just wouldn't leave my mind so I had to write it down. Also I'm well aware that I'm not a great writer (and english isn't my first language) so I apologize for any mistakes and if this turned out as a mess instead of a good story. I also wanted to apologize for the chapters not being very long, but before this most of my stories were 500-800 words long so this is quite new and challenging for me.


End file.
